The trust you broke
by RiaFan
Summary: John accidentally cheats on Maria. What happens when Maria founds out? Will she forgive him? MY FIRST FIC BAD SUMMARY BETTER STORY


**The Trust You Broke**

**Maria was looking forward going to his boyfriend's hometown.**

**Maria: John, I'm really excited looking around your hometown**

**John: You're going to have a lovely time her baby**

**Maria: I sure hope so**

**Meanwhile Randy was listening to John and Maria's conversation. He really badly wants to have Maria he'll do anything so Maria would break up with John.**

**Randy: Think Randy think what Maria wants in a perfect relationship… hmmm… I've got it!**

**Couple of hours later after the plane landed to John's hometown Maria and John went to their rooms. For Randy he went look for John's ex girlfriend Lisa. After a little while Randy found Lisa.**

**Lisa: What do you want from me?**

**Randy: I need you to do something**

**Lisa: What is it?**

**Randy: I want you to separate Maria and John**

**Lisa: What! Why would I do something like that?**

**Randy: I'll give you 150$ if you do that for me**

**Lisa: 150$? I'll take your offer what do I need to do?**

**Randy: Excellent choice, all you have to do is to….**

**Meanwhile in John and Maria's room…**

**Maria: Thanks for helping me unpacked my clothes John**

**John: Anything for you.**

**Maria: So what do you want to do?**

**John: Let's go around my hometown**

**Maria: Sounds great let's get going**

**Maria and John kept taking pictures and kept running away from the crazy fans that chase after them. For all of a sudden Maria notice someone was following them.**

**Maria: Do you notice something?**

**John: Like someone following us?**

**Maria: Yeah something like that**

**John: Must be a fan don't worry about it**

**Maria: A fan? More like a stalker**

**Meanwhile in Randy and Lisa's side**

**Randy: How's it going Lisa?**

**Lisa: Fine just fine**

**Randy: What are they up to?**

**Lisa: Having their dinner at the hotel**

**Randy: This is our chance Lisa meet me up the lobby.**

**Lisa: Sure thing got to go their coming this way.**

**After John and Maria had their dinner their on their way to the hotel to take a rest. When all of a sudden Randy came out of nowhere and asked John to come with him.**

**Randy: John want to go to the bar with me?**

**John: I don't think so I'll go ask Maria**

**Maria: No its ok honey go and have some fun I'll just take a rest.**

**John: If you say so**

**John kissed Maria softly on the lips and went with Randy. With Maria at the room she kept thinking that something is wrong like John making out with another girl or something that involves cheating. But she loves him and she trusts him. Maria just kept waiting for john until she fell asleep.**

**At the bar with John and Randy.**

**Randy: Another drink Johnny Boy**

**John: Sure thing (John obviously drunk)**

**After Randy got John drunk he called out Lisa.**

**Randy: Alright Lisa time to get this business done**

**Lisa: Ok I'm on my way**

**Lisa arrived and went straight up to John.**

**Lisa: Pretty Boy how about a dance**

**John: Sure thing**

**While Lisa and John were dancing Randy was just laughing so hard because now he can have Maria without John's competition. But Randy was shocked because this wasn't part of the plan.**

**Lisa: John you're a very good kisser**

**John: And your lips are juicy**

**Lisa: Thank you how about having some fun at the bed with me**

**John: Anything for you**

**They started making out and went to Lisa's room. After arriving Lisa took her shirt off and John did they same.**

**John: I love you so much Maria**

**Lisa: I love you to John**

**Lisa and John slept on the bed with other. The next day Maria woke up to call John instead of hearing John's voice a woman answered the phone**

**Lisa: This is John's Lady speaking how may I help you?**

**Maria: Can I talk to my boyfriend John?**

**Lisa: Your boyfriend? How dare you said something like that he's my man.**

**Maria: He's my boyfriend! Don't drive me crazy with your stupid lies.**

**Lisa: Won't believe me? Fine! Go to room 209 to find out**

**Maria hung up and thought to herself 'John has another girl besides me? Or the girl is just making up stories? She dressed up and went to room 209. When she arrived she couldn't believe what she saw.**

**Maria: I can't believe I'm seeing this**

**Lisa: Told you princess he's mine now**

**Maria couldn't help but cry. She gave her trust to him and he broke it. For all of a sudden John woke up and couldn't also believe what he saw.**

**John: What the mother fucker! Maria it's not what you think**

**Maria: Well it is and I never want to see you again!**

**Lisa: You love her go after her.**

**John: You're unbelievable!**

**John got his shirt and after Maria**

**John: Maria! Maria!**

**Maria stopped as John called out her name**

**Maria: Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?**

**John: I should be**

**Maria: Then why do you have to run after me?**

**John: Cause you're my girlfriend!**

**Maria stopped and went closer to John**

**John: Maria I'm so sorry**

**Maria: John, its ok I forgive you**

**Then they passionately kissed each other. THE END**


End file.
